Jenny Realight
Jenny Realight (ジェニー・リアライト Jenī Riaraito) is a Mage of the Blue Pegasus guild, and also the current "Miss Fiore".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 8 Appearance Jenny Realight is a slim young woman of average height renowned for her beauty, which granted her the title of X791's Miss Fiore, and made her swimsuit photocalls famous, much like those of her fellow model Mirajane.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 12 She has long, wavy and flowing light hair, which is gathered on the back of her head and tied in a ponytail reaching down to her middle back,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 16 with two short bangs framing her face, and an highly decorative dark flower with large petals adorning the right part of her hair, above her right ear. Her face is soft in shape, has large light eyes with long eyelashes and full lips which, during Jenny's appearance as guest in the Grand Magic Games, were covered in dark lipstick. She sports a top model physique, being slim but at the same time having a large bust and ample hips. Jenny's dark Blue Pegasus stamp is located on her left shoulder. Miss Fiore dons a fair amount of jewellery on her person: hanging from her ears is a peculiar pair of earrings, those being reminiscent of two fragments of a thin chain, each composed by two rectangular, rounded links; circling her neck she has a light necklace composed of many flat, square metal parts joined together, and both of her wrists bear bracelets, with two of them, covered in a wavy pattern, being present on the right one, and a third, consisting of three thin circlets joined together, adorning her left one. Her right little finger sports a ring. Jenny's attire consists of a sparkly, light strapless sequin dress, revealing part of her cleavage and reaching down to her calves, which bears a large slash on the skirt's left part. Tied around her waist is a long, flowing light cloth with ruffled edges, circling most of her lower body, with her sparkly skirt under it, and she wears light heeled sandals for footwear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 23 Personality She seems very into her guild, Blue Pegasus, as she roots for them to win. She also waves at them when they are introduced in the games, showing her support. Both male announcers appear to be smitten by her. Jenny seems to be very confident in her own abilities, particularly in the effects of her good appearance. She was cocky during her fight with Mirajane in the Grand Magic Games, claiming her own victory before the match was even finished. When she lost, she immediately broke down into a flurry of tears, suggesting that she hates to lose. History In the X784 she was 1° "Mage you'd like to be your girlfriend" in Weekly Sorcerer Magazine. She and Mirajane used to work together in the swimsuit modeling business. At some point she won the title of "Miss Fiore".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 8 Synopsis X791 arc Jenny is introduced by Chapati Lola as a guest speaker for the first day of the Grand Magic Games. She tells Team Blue Pegasus to do their best when they enter the stadium.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 13 When she sees the Team Fairy Tail B, she asks if it wasn't unfair to have two team competing at once.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 7 When asked about who she is cheering for the first event, "Hidden", she says she will be rooting for her guild mate, Eve Tearm.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 7 On the second day of the games, due to Ichiya being unable to fight, she was chosen to take his place during the match against Mirajane of Fairy Tail's Team B.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 9 The battle begins and it quickly transitions into a swimsuit modelling contest between the two. They pose several times and Jenny compliments Mirajane for participating.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 11-14 Realizing that the contest is just going to repeat itself, she makes a bet with Mirajane saying that the loser will have to appear nude in Sorcerer Magazine.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 15 Mirajane accepts the bet. Jenny thinks about her plan and is confident that she will win. She transforms into her battle form but is shocked to see Mirajane respond with Satan Soul: Sitri. Jenny is quickly defeated and upon her loss, cries at the fact that she'll have to pose nude for the magazine.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 16-23 Magic and Abilities Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Jenny has been shown to possess some skill in Transformation Magic, which, however, she seems to employ more like a form of Requip, rapidly switching between attires, instead of changing her own appearance to that of someone else. She displayed her abilities during her fight against Mirajane in X791's Grand Magic Games, where she changed between an impressive range of revealing outfits in mere seconds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 11-14 *'Battle Form': Jenny's most distinctive outfit, which he employed to put an end to her battle with Mirajane Strauss. Her mid body is covered by a dark battle suit with light edges, which seems to be split in two main parts: a revealing shirt exposes a fair amount of her cleavage and her belly, while her legs are covered in similar, tight-fitting pants which leave the inner parts of her thighs exposed. Such two pieces are joined together on the front by two thin, dark straps, creating an "X''" in correspondence to Jenny's abdomen, with each of their edges secured by thin, light bolts, while on the back the shirt and pants seem to become one, with a thong-like part covering her bottom leaving the upper central part of it exposed. She sports light gloves extending up to her shoulders, each secured by a series of buttons on the inner part of her arms, which possess metal plating in correspondence to her hands and metal bands on their upper edges; every arm has the above mentioned part linked together by a thick, dark cord, which appears to be quite solid, remaining arched and not hanging down, being similar to a hosepipe. Her legs are covered by armored thigh-high boots, sporting distinctively large upper edges protruding upwards, as well as metal high heels. Jenny's neck is hidden by plate armor, which extends on her shoulders in the form of rounded pauldrons and up to her chin, with two peculiar protrusions hiding her ears away jutting outwards, getting smaller as they get farther from her face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 17-18 It's unknown if and what advantages such peculiar attire grant Jenny; however, while wearing it, she was shown emerging unscathed from a fierce assault from Mirajane while the latter was in her 'Sitri' form, the 'Take Over' spell described as her strongest 'Satan Soul''' transformation, suffering defeat but being shown awake and with no seeming injuries moments after.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 21-24 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Blue Pegasus Members